What Was Supposed to Be
by DejectedBlithe
Summary: AU It's been a year since he had last seen her. He tried to forget everything about her but he found himself unable to do so. He knew he couldn't face her again, especially not after last time but he would do anything to get her back. Bankotsu/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha

**Title**: What Was Supposed to Be

* * *

**Chapter One**

Sighing heavily to himself, Bankotsu mindlessly let himself into his momentarily empty home. His older brother Suikotsu had finally moved out a month ago to move in with his girlfriend. Renkotsu and Genkotsu were away on business along with Kyokotsu and Mukotsu.

He hadn't heard from his other brother, Jakotsu in months now. It was partially his fault that he left, but he wouldn't ever admit it aloud. Jakotsu was after all the one who stabbed him in the back.

Scowling, Bankostu forced himself to stop thinking about that. What had happened a year ago still hurt like a fresh wound and her tear streaked face still continued to haunt him.

Stepping into the front door, he immediately noticed that something was different in his house. Creeping slowly into the living room, he flipped on the light switch. Imagine his surprise when he saw Jakotsu on his couch, asleep no less.

Getting over his shock, Bankotsu's face quickly turned from surprise to anger. Frowning, he yelled for him to get his ass up as he shook Jakotsu awake.

Slapping his hands away, Jakotsu groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Jakotsu? You better be here to apologize or get the fuck out!" Bankotsu shouted, remembering his last encounter with his brother. He had ended up sporting a black eye.

Glaring, Jakotsu retorted, "You're the one who should apologize. I was just trying to help you, not "stab you in the back" as you put it the last time I saw you."

"Then why the hell did you take her side. You hate women, and blood is supposed to be thicker than water."

"You were wrong Ban. And I was just trying to comfort her. After all it was the least I could do for her after all she's done for me." Jakotsu shot back.

"What are you talking about Jak?" Bankotsu asked, wondering what he meant by the last part of his sentence.

Sighing loudly, Jakotsu spoke quietly, "Listen that's not important right now. I came here for a reason, and you are going to listen to me." Jakotsu spoke seriously.

"Yea what is it?" Banktosu curiously inquired, wondering what could make Jak so seriously.

Speaking slowly Jak slyly replied, "It's about Kagome."

"What about Kagome, is she alright?" Bankotsu worriedly asked, his feelings for his ex getting the best of him.

Smiling knowingly, Jakotsu spoke, "Kagome's fine, well physical health wise that is."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I do have to wonder about her mental health though with what she has just agreed to." Jakotsu mumbled more to himself, rather than answer Ban's question.

"Jak, will you just tell me what's going on!" Bankotsu yelled, starting to get frustrated.

"Fine, fine." Jakotsu agreed, "But before I tell, do you still have feelings for her."

Caught off guard, Banktosu stuttered, "Wha… What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Now tell me yes you still have feelings for Kagome Higurashi, or no you don't"

Letting seconds pass by. Bankotsu gradually answered, "Yes I do, and I would do anything to get her back. I was a fool to let her leave and now I'm a bigger fool for never trying to get her back."

"Well, there's still time to get Kagome back, and I know for certain that she still haves feelings for you, no matter how hard she tried to hide it."

"Really you think so." He replied almost pleadingly.

"I know so." Jakotsu grinned, until he remembered the reason he came here, "There's just one problem."

Put off by his fading smile, Bankostu asked, "What's the problem?"

"Kagome's going to be married at the end of the month." He sheepishly admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two,**

**Thinking of You**

* * *

Married. She was getting married. His ex-girlfriend, who he was sure he was still in love with, was getting married at the end of the month. Bankotsu felt as if someone had twisted a knife in his heart and then added salt for the hell of it as if he hadn't been suffering enough.

"Damn it Jakotsu! Why the hell are you telling me this," he eventually managed to growl out, trying to control the urge to lunge at his brother.

"Because you still love her," Jakotsu replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and to him it was. Kagome and Banktosu were just meant to be like Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindo or himself and Ryuichi Sakuma as soon as he got around that pesky restraining order.

"What difference does that make? She's obviously moved on," Bankotsu bitterly spat out, his whole demeanor changing as he said these words. The reality of everything finally sinking in, along with the pain he had tried to suppress ever since they had broken up.

He looked really miserable and Jakotsu felt awful about telling him this but he had to know. A few months ago he had almost come to his brother, when Kagome had first started her relationship with her now fiancé but Bankotsu's spiteful words had kept from coming. Now he wished he had ignored them and swallowed his pride. They both had said some hateful things but they were still brothers and now that he was actually seeing him face to face, Jakotsu realized he had missed him.

His next words gave Bankotsu some hope.

"That's the thing. I don't believe she's moved on quite like she claims."

"What makes you say that?" He needed something more than his brother's suspicion.

"It's the little things."

Bankotsu looked skeptical now.

"Little things?"

"Yea, like how when she's with her new fiancé, she'll completely tune him out from time to time, and she still has that old leather jacket that you gave her. Hell she even still wears it. I've even heard her whisper your name when she was asleep once. And I know for a fact that she still kept all the pictures of you two together, they're under her bed in fact."

Bankotsu looked somewhat hopeful but doubt still ensnared most of his thoughts.

"How can you be so sure that this means she still cares for me, loves me even?"

Jakotsu placed a comforting hand on Bankotsu's shoulder as if to reassure him.

"Just trust me on this Ban-chan. I'll explain more when I get things better figured out. But for now, just try and figure out how you're gonna stop this wedding."

Bankotsu slapped his brother's hand off of him and rolled his eyes as he responded, sounding more like himself, "Gee thanks. That makes me feel so much better about trying to ruin my ex-girlfriend's wedding."

"Great, glad that I could help. Now I gotta go. Kagome's about to choose the maid of honor and there's no way in hell I'm letting that wench, Sango, get my position," He spoke, already halfway to the front door.

"Wait, wait, hold on a second," Bankotsu waved an out stretched arm, stopping his brother from leaving as he started to rub his temple with his free hand. This day had turned out more than he bargained for.

"You want me to stop a wedding that you hope to become the maid of honor in."

Jakotsu gave him a blank look and replied, "Your point?"

"No point, just making an observation," he said, feeling the onslaught of a major headache.

"Well anyways, I'll be in touch. And one more thing, make sure you meet me at my place this weekend. Be there by ten, no earlier and no later."

"Yea sure," Bankotsu shrugged before sheepishly adding, "Oh, uhh, for what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Jakotsu spoke, smiling at his brother before leaving.

Bankotsu couldn't help it, he smiled. He knew the odds of getting Kagome back were against him, but he was going to try, he had to try. Letting her walk out of his life had been the biggest mistake he had ever made and he needed to remedy that.

"Damn", he suddenly cursed aloud, he should have asked Jakotsu who she was engaged to.

* * *

His face set in a deep scowl, Jakotsu rapidly tapped his fingers on the wooden table as he impatiently waited for Kagome to show up. They had agreed to meet up here for lunch, and like always, she was running late. Every few seconds he would let out an annoyed little sigh before he'd send a glare at the person sitting directly in front of him.

Sango Harrada was definitely not one of his favorite people and if it weren't for Kagome he would definitely not associate with it, let alone sit at the same table with it.

He, by nature hated women but his hatred for Sango was on a whole new level and his opinion of her only seemed to dwindle each time he saw her, though his latest pet peeve of the vile woman had more to do with the fact that she had been the one to introduce Kagome to her current fiancé.

Kagome Higurashi was Jakotsu's only exception. He hated all other women and had ever since he started junior high. He met Kagome that very year too and initially he had hated her also. Though that little fact never seemed to bother her. In fact, she had seemed more determined to become his friend which she finally did accomplish their final year of junior high.

"Damn it Jakotsu, what is your deal," Sango snarled out, aggravated at his constant dark looks. It's not like she wanted to be sitting there with him either.

"You know exactly what my deal is bitch," he haughtily replied, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Get over it. I don't even know why you're here. It's called a brides**maid**, something you are far from."

"Like hell I'd ever want to be one of y'all. Kagome's the only woman I can stand and the rest of y'all can burn in hell for all I care."

Thankfully any further words that may have been said by the two were halted by the arrival of the person who had asked them to meet up there, and alongside her stood an unexpected guest, a very unexpected and pregnant guest.

Kikyo was Kagome's older sister by a year, a sister that she was more known to be fighting with rather than getting along with. They had competed over anything and everything for as long as Jakotsu could remember. And it had been a fight over a boy that their relationship finally disintegrated in Kagome's sophomore year. He didn't know how Kikyo got through those years, but Kagome would only grimace or scowl whenever her sister was mentioned. Nevertheless at night she would stare at a picture of the two when they were children and cry. It was a hard thing for Jakotsu to watch his best friend to go through.

But college and a near death experience changed all of that. Over the last few years the two were attempting to repair the damage they had caused in high school and succeeding for the most part. Kikyo and Kagome were still like night and day, that much was glaringly obvious, but they were friendlier to each other, even sister like at times.

"Well, I'm glad to see that you two haven't killed each other," Kagome smiled at her two best friends before turning to Kikyo. "Ha, you owe me twenty bucks now."

Kikyo in return rolled her eyes before saying, "Give it another ten minutes and you'll be a bridesmaid short."

Both Jakotsu and Sango shot her a glare while Kagome stifled back a laugh. Kikyo, for her part, ignored the dark looks pointed her way and took the available seat besides Sango while Kagome took the one next to Jakotsu.

"As you guys know, I'm getting married at the end of the month," Kagome spoke.

Kikyo and Jaktosu let out a snort.

Ignoring them, Kagome went on, "I know I just got engaged but we decided a short engagement would be best."

"Which is sure to lead to a short marriage," Kikyo quipped.

Kagome threw a breadstick at her sister, only to miss.

"Anything else you feel like you need to say sister dearest."

Kikyo huffed haughtily and retorted, "And here I was going to be the good older sister and let you crash at my place once your marriage fails. Your time in my home has been shortened from a month to a week."

Kagome let her head hit the table with a loud thud. She wanted to blame the hormones, though she knew for a fact that all the hormones did was give Kikyo the gall to say all the things she wouldn't have normally said.

"Don't be like that Kikyo. Kagome's gonna have a long and happy marriage," Sango said in her friend's defense.

Jakotsu wisely kept his mouth shut. Kikyo was the one who was right but damn it. He wanted to be maid of honor so bad.

"Thanks for that Sango-chan," Kagome thanked after lifting her head back up.

"Yes, lie to my poor deranged and naïve sister," Kikyo commented in a wistful voice.

Kagome threw another breadstick at her sister, this time brazing her shoulder.

"Yes and by my sister's obvious show of support, I'm forced to choose between the two of…"

"_I guess second best is all I will know,"_

Kagome let out a small groan before answering her cell phone. Without a word she excused herself from the table and stepped outside.

When she was sure her sister was outside, Kikyo cleared her throat and began to speak, "Alright, drag queen, tomboy, I don't like either one of y'all. But for some bizarre reason Kagome does and it's between the two of you for who is going to be her maid of honor for this sham of a wedding. I may not like it, but she's still my sister and I have agreed to help her with all that I can, including helping her choose which one of y'all would be better suited for the position of maid of honor. And it will be by opinion that will be the deciding factor."

"Crap," was the one word that went through Jakotsu and Sango's mind.

"And each of you already has a strike against you. A total of three and you lose."

"What! You can't do that," Sango tried to protest.

"Yea. I mean, I can understand Sango having a strike, but what did I do," Jaktosu whined.

"Well, let's see, the tomboy introduced my sister to that vile man and it was you who encouraged her to go out with him. And you're lucky you're still even in the running drag queen for letting that other idiot hurt her," Kikyo icily explained, glowering at the both of them.

"Hey I thought he was just going to be a rebound. One or two dates and I thought it would've been over," he tried to defend himself, though he still felt extremely guilty on the inside. He felt like he really had betrayed his brother.

"And yet here we are, planning her wedding," she coldly stated.

Jaktosu returned the glare with much fervor. She really was a bitch but as much as he hated her, he had to respect her.

"I don't get what is your guy's problem. He's not that bad of a guy," Sango found herself cringing as she said this. She was defending her action rather than him.

"Oh yea, he's a real winner that one," Kikyo sarcastically mumbled before listing, "He's what, obsessive, stalkerish, crude, and not her type."

"He may be cute, but he's a total tool," Jaktosu added.

Sango hated to admit it but he was right though she wouldn't let it show. Besides, this was Kagome's decision and she would support her in whatever she chose to do.

"So, what'd I miss," Kagome inquired, appearing by the table as if out of thin air. She was still smiling, but everyone at the table could tell that is was forced.

"I was just telling your friends about how I'm going to help you choose whose going to be the maid of honor," Kikyo stately simple, all earlier aggression gone.

"She was good that one," Jakotsu thought cynically to himself.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure you don't want the job though, Kik?" she asked, as she took her seat back, a note of pleading could be heard in her voice. She really didn't want to have to choose between her friends and she was sure they would understand why she would want her sister to be maid of honor.

"No thanks. Next time for sure. Besides I don't want to cause any unneeded stress to the baby. Don't forget, I'm two months away from giving birth," she answered, subconsciously giving her stomach a light pat.

Kagome couldn't help it; she let out a small squeal. She still couldn't believe that she was going to be an aunt soon. She could hardly wait until it was her turn to have a baby, but there was still plenty of time. She was only twenty-three.

Jakotsu ignored her and decided to get on to more important issues, "So, do you have a wedding kimino in mind or what the color will be? Or better yet, what you're gonna have us wear?"

"We'll get to dresses later. What I want to know is how you're gonna pull off a wedding in a month," Kikyo interrupted him.

"Well, we decided on a small, tradition, western style wedding," Kagome started to speak, oblivious to their shocked looks.

They had all expected her to have a more traditional wedding. Their traditional wedding.

"It's going to be an outside thing on some property his family owns and we've already picked out the invitations, they just need to be sent out. We have a guest list, a caterer, a band, and the seating arrangements all done."

The three bridesmaids were silenced in disbelief. They couldn't believe that the wedding was so well planned out already.

"And, since it's an outdoor wedding, I was thinking of bright colors for you guys. Like lavender for Jaktosu, a light pink for Sango, a baby blue for Keade, and a yellow for Kikyo."

"Ooh, that sounds great. Now when can we go dress hunting," Jakotsu was the first to speak, positively beaming from the prospect of wearing his favorite color.

Kagome let out a few giggles before answering, "I was thinking this weekend, after I'm done taking the kids to the amusement park. In fact, I managed to get a reservation at a bridal boutique. You know the really fancy one Kagura got her dresses at, for three o'clock."

"Alright, we'll meet around two thirty at the shrine," Kikyo agreed, the others nodding their heads in acknowledgement that they agreed also.

"Great then let's…"

"_You said move on where do I…"_

Kagome hastily silenced her phone, not bothering to answer it this time. She knew who was calling. It was the same person who had texted her at least once every hour since they got together and called her periodically.

"Let's finally order something to eat," she cheerfully chirped her fake smile back on place.

* * *

She felt out of it for a better lack of words. Lunch had gone by too quickly for her liking and if she didn't hurry up, she was going to be late. In fact these last few months seemed to have flown right on by much too fast. It had all felt so surreal, the break up, her new job, her sister being pregnant, and now her engagement.

Engaged.

She still couldn't wrap her mind completely around the concept. But she was the one who had said yes, it was what she wanted or at least what she kept telling herself. Hypothetically and only hypothetically, if she was to be honest with herself, she would admit that she was only getting married because she was too afraid of ending up alone. But that wasn't the case. He loved her and she…she loved him.

Groaning, Kagome sped up her pace. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up on her oversized couch with her fat cat, Byou, and cry. Things were just too stressful for her to handle right now. And to top it all off she was going to be late to work now.

She was so getting fired.

Too focused on her dark train of thoughts, she failed to pay attention to her surroundings. Out of nowhere a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her by her shoulder, pulling her back.

She reacted out of pure instinct and quickly spun around, breaking the hold on her shoulder and letting a fist fly. There were some perks to having a black belt as a best friend. Her fist made contact and she wasn't sure what she had hurt more, the man's face or her hand.

"What the hell! Did you want to get hit by that car," an all too familiar voice yelled.

Kagome froze. She hadn't heard that voice in about a year now, a voice that she had tried so hard to block out, to forget.

"Ban-Bankotsu."

**TBC**

**AN: **I know, I'm a horrible person ^_^. Anyways, sorry this took so long to get out. I broke my laptop, luckily it was only my keypad. But now I have this brand new laptop (a graduation gift from and to myself) to type this chapter on. Hope you liked it and thanks for all the reviews. To be honest I hadn't expected to get as many as I did.


End file.
